The Meeting
by LitD
Summary: Edited since the last upload, added detail and such. Full Summary inside for those interested, but in essence it's Charnames and Imoens first meeting.


**Disclaimer: **Baldurs Gate (1, TotSC, SoA and ToB) are not my property. They belong to their respective owners. Unfortuantly I'm not sure who that is as I've heard that both Black Isle and Interplay are dead...

Imoen always seems to be taken for granted, espescialy in SoA and ToB she seriously lacks depth and nothing much is ever said on the life she and Charname spent together in Candelkeep, even if it seems they've known each other most of their lives. Espescaily strange since the creators practicly force her into your team. So ya, I went into their life in Candlekeep, their first meeting to be exact, with this fic. Hopefully it's readable and not a waste of time **  
**

**The Meeting.**

Shafts of light passed through the thick glass of the numerous windows and yet the area was lightened only slightly. This, along with the numerous shelves cutting the area into smaller rooms, made it a gloomy place. The girl looked around in silence, trying to stay as close as possible to the man leading her. He stopped and the girl almost collided with him, but managed to stop with nothing more than a slight bump.

-'You'll 'ave to wait here till I see if 'es ready ta see ya, okay?'

The girl did not reply, not verbally at least, merely nodded. The man sighed and left, casting one last glance at the girl before going upstairs.

She was left alone. She didn't want to be alone, she had been alone too long. Unconsciously she took a few step towards the staircase when she heard something apart from the occasional cough of a green clad monk. It sounded like scrubbing. Curiosity getting the better of her she went in search of the source of the noise.

-'What are you doing?'

The questioned boy raised his head and glared from under his hood at the one that had dared talk to him. It was a girl, maybe ten years old, small, thin and red-headed. She stood a few meters from him, staring at him with gray eyes, the boy frowned, those eyes really expected an answer.

A few possible replies came to his mind including, "Can't you see that?" and "Are you stupid?", but he decided to be civil. Gorion would box his ears if he said anything naughty to a girl.

-'What does it look like I'm doing?', he snarled.

Alright, maybe the boy's idea of civil behavior was not the same as most people's. The girl did not seem to mind though as she tilted her head, observed his halted actions for a moment in silence before stating.

-'It looks like your scrubbing the floor tiles with a brush smaller than your pinky'.

He did not reply for a moment, only stared at her. Silence fell as the two stared at each other, the girl with curiosity, the boy with a mixture of anger and bewilderment. After a while he shrugged,

-'Since you know why did you ask?'

And he returned to the activity. Apart from the scrubbing and an occasional, distant cough nothing was heard and the boy did his best to ignore the girl, hoping she would get bored and go away. But she continued to stand there and he could feel her gaze burning holes into his back.

-'Anything else you wanted?', he asked while lifting his eyes on her, he was glaring again.

Though she seemed somewhat startled with the sudden movement, the girl still managed to reply calmly,

-'Why?'

He glared at her for a second before he dropped the brush, sat down and rubbed his hands.

-'Let me put it this way. If you're taken to the undergrounds to train your fighting skills on illusions do not go for the easy way of attacking the illusionist.'

She nodded, but did not comment. A silence fell as the boy sat, starring at her. She returned the gaze steadily, something that surprised him as most of the adults didn't lock eyes with him, a small smile appeared on his mouth, the girl was interesting. Feeling uncomfortable just sitting there and not wanting to return to work he asked,

-'So, whats your name?'

-'Imoen.'

-'Zygfryd.', – the boy paused and added as if in a afterthought – 'de Leve.'

Imoen raised an eyebrow at this, but did not comment. Zygfryd stared at her with a raised eye-brow. 'And people say I'm a silent one.', he thought.

-'So, Imoen, what are doing here? You visiting someone or...'

His sentence was interrupted by a thick voice shouting,

-'ZYGFRYD! YOU HAD BETTER BE SCRUBBING THAT FLOOR!'

The boy scooped up the brush and began to scrub the floor furiously. A thick set man entered, the same that had first brought the girl in, glared at the boy before turning to Imoen with a smile.

-'There you are! I thought I asked you to wait in the hallway. Gorion will see you now.'

The girl obediently went to the man who, while waiting, turned to Zygfryd.

-'That floor had better be scrubbed clean by the time I return, and if you think Gorion's going to get you off the hook you're mistaken, he's furious about you dropping that book into the well.'

-'Yes, master Winthrop.'

Imoen glanced at the boy and something resembling a smile appeared on her face. Winthrop saw this and also smiled,

-'That's right girl! A lass should smile! Doesn' look right otherwise.'

And speaking in such a manner he led the girl out. Before she left Imoen cast one last look at Zygfryd who, though still scrubbing, mimed a cut throat with his other hand and made a face as if choking.

Imoen laughed.

**Ja, added some detail and such since the last version. Anyhow, if you've gone through the trouble of reading this I would seriously appreciate if you gave some constructive critiscism as I'm always trying to improve, and a lack of any reviews is bigger murder to motivation than a bad review... **


End file.
